Sonic's Wild Ride
by FireEmblemFanFics
Summary: Sonic has a good time and so does Knuckles.


After beating Dr Eggman in a heroic fight, Knuckles and Tails idles Sonic for his contribution to the cause of stopping Eggman. Despite this, Sonic was clearly hurt, and the closest hospital was the Smash Hospital - in another dimension! As they were travelling in the tornado 2, Sonic asked Tails a rather repulsive question. "Tails" Sonic asked, inquisitively "Do you actually have...3 tails? OwO" "Wow Sonic, that brawl with Eggman really messed with you, you can't even tell I only have 2 tails!" "Tails, I think you misunderstood my question. ;)" "Suck my cock Sonic, all three of them, i'm not gay you fucking retarded homo" Tails said, gayly. Recoiling from this ATROCITY of a burn, Sonic lost consciousness - his condition was fading rapidly, like Tails when he steps on a boost pad. Sonic came to laying inside a blank white canvas - correcting himself, Sonic realises he is laid in this canvas, with a tint of red exploding from the corner. Sonic observes his surroundings, taking in everything, realising that Knuckles is the mysterious red thing in his vision. They hug, as Sonic is safe and sound. "Thank you Knuckles for saving me" Sonic says. "Dr Mario says that your health is decaying much faster than expected - it must be the work of an enemy [Stand]" "Hey, was that a motherfucking JOJO reference?" Sonic gasped, wildly. "Do-does Dr Mario know where the [stand] is?" he recoiled in fear "Unfortunately yes - It is firmly lodged up your colon, and the only way to remove it-" as Knuckles cut himself off, adding more drama to an already intense situation. 'K-Knuckles..?' Sonic shyly peeps out, 'W-What are they going to...do to me?' "Well, Sonic, ever heard of Forced Anal Penetration? Because you're certainly going to know about it by the end of today, my friend" Knuckles replies, with a slight chuckle at the end, making him seem like Jeffrey Dahmer but only red and a spikey porcupine. "Wait, n-NOOOOO" Sonic screamed as Knuckles had already had his Enchilada Meat and 2 Papa's out, ready to smash Sonic's rectum like a fully charged home run bat hitting Sandbag. Knuckles roughly grasped Sonic's flimsy arms and threw upwards with incredible force, while suddenly throwing him back onto his 'operation' bed - Knuckles flexed hid muscles, yet didn't chuckle - Knuckles exclaimed 'They don't call me Nipples the Enchilada for nothing, you hot blue piece of ass.'  
Enchilada man's peepee was shoved into Sonic's tight blue anal cavity, causing Sonic to screech at the top of his porcupine lungs, fortunately, his scream were not heard as Knuckles was enjoying himself far too much. Knuckles, however, only wanted to help Sonic as they are good friends and you always got to help a nigga out. "Ohhh yeah you skinny little hedgehog, can you feel my Mighty Mace puncturing your soul and dignity?" Knuckles asked, with an ear-to-ear grin, not sinister, though, just a happy Enchilada man. Sonic could feel his insides writhing in pain - yet he strangely didn't want it to stop, almost like he could feel the raw passion and emotion coming from each thrust. Eventually, Sonic embraced Knuckles' rock hard penis-nipple diving into his depths. He became slightly aroused by the sheer passion coming from the enchilada's face as tears rolled down his cheeks - Knuckles had tears of joy overcome his emotions as he thrusted deeper. "OHHHHH DAAAAAAAAAAD!" is all that could be heard down the hospital ward, Sonic's little legs are quivering and his tears pool on the floor, making Knuckles even harder and wanting to go deeper and deeper Sonic's breaths became shorter and shorter, only letting him squeak out "Knuckles... I'm almost at my limi-aaaAAAHHHHH" Sonic CAME from the brute force of Knuckles' power. Knuckles only let these words escape his mouth... 'Sonic, I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell ;)' Knuckles keeps going, Sonic's juices covering his stomach make him go even harder, managing to fit his "papas" in Sonic too. Sonic embraced the instinctive feeling even further and decided to excrete on Knuckles' Might Mac. Feces went everywhere, which tickles Knuckle's rock nip tip. He couldn't take much more, and with a loud groan came all inside Sonic's belly. He finished up by extracting his specimen from Sonic's now loose, bruised purple and black asshole, along with all of his love fluid leaking out. 'Goddamn...' Said Sonic, writhing in pleasure 'You really helped me knux...' 'Well that's what I do, sonny babe ;)' Knuckles replied. After this all transpired, Tails entered the room with a get well card and some flowers, hoping to help Sonic cheer up. However, all that he finds are his two gay porcupine friends, the walls and floor covered in shit and Sonic leaking the essence of life. Tails' jaw dropped and almost vomited at the sight. "Just what the doctor ordered! Bahahhahaa!" Knuckles exclaimed, noticing Tails' clear disgust. "Unless you want some too?" "Nope! I AM FINE THANKS." retorted Tails, ready to leave the room. "As long as Sonic is better, and whatever you do behind the scenes is none of my business, I don't care." Tails left, and though Sonic's legs were still weak from Knuckles' spear, they were soon back to saving the world from Eggman's evil plans. Except for one thing - Sonic felt more 'airy' then he ever has before.

The End


End file.
